


Tree Shopping

by Flyingintospace



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Patrick and Johnny are searching for the perfect tree.





	Tree Shopping

“How about this one?” Patrick asked.

Johnny glanced over at the tree that Patrick was standing next to. “No, its too...patchy.”

Patrick sighed. “This one?”

Johnny studied the tree but as soon as his head turned sideways slightly Patrick knew that he was about to say no again. “It’s too crooked.”

Patrick muttered to himself and grabbed the next tree.

Johnny sighed. “Pat, that tree is three feet tall.”

“Oh my God!” Patrick dropped the tree back to the ground and it tipped over into the snow. “You are a snob! A tree snob and I am never doing this with you again!”

“You say that every year Pat,” Johnny continued on his hunt for the perfect tree.

Patrick watched him walking away and muttered to himself, “You’re lucky I love you.” Before sprinting to catch up to him.


End file.
